


Doomfist Dies By Vehicular Homicide

by todouxmaka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todouxmaka/pseuds/todouxmaka
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I don't proofread.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Doomfist Dies By Vehicular Homicide

A gentle breeze dancing through the leaves. A trio of children riding past on their bikes. A woman on her porch gossiping into the phone. The sounds of a gentle neighborhood surrounded Doomfist as he stepped out of his beautiful suburban home. It was this kind of gentle atmosphere that made him grateful he gave up his days of wacky terrorism.

It's amazing how moving to another country and altering your identity can keep you safe from the denizens of Talon. Doomfist's mind could picture beautifully crafted landscape and clear skies all he wanted, but a storm would always move in. A number of questions and scenarios would always follow the perfect harmony of his new life, but they would always boil down to "Am I really safe?"

Thankfully, a little reassurance goes a long way with Doomfist. Breathing exercises accompanied by the thoughts of a perfect retirement were the perfect cure for his fears. Unfortunately, this was an adhesive medical strip on a bullet hole. He was nothing but a fool under the mysterious power known as fate. A simple fly soaring through the air, completely unaware of the web that lies ahead.

The blissfully ignorant man was very dedicated to routine. He enjoyed spending his Friday nights taking the bus to the mall. Who knew the man who once held the highest status in Talon was quite the window shopper? It was no surprised to anyone that on this Friday night, he had locked up his home and began his walk through the blocks between his home and the bus stop.

Not that anyone cares, but it takes him approximately thirty-eight minutes to work his way through the seemingly endless trail of identical houses. Doomfist takes the journey weekly because he enjoys the fresh air the walk gives him. Once you're responsible for the misery and suffering of many, things like money and power pale in comparison to life's little treasures. After minutes of humming, whistling, and waving to the neighbors, he turned the corner to find his journey's destination. At least, the first destination.

After a lively and bumpy bus ride, Doomfist descended the steps and stood before his local shopping mall. A smile crept across his face. Only a few feet stood between him and a great start to his weekend.

Time flew by as Doomfist strolled through several stores to examine their wares. After he took an uncountable amount of steps repeating his weekend tradition, his tummy became to rumble. It was then that he realized he needed to make his way to the food court. Upon his arrival there, he heard a whistle!

The sound could be traced back to a small train that roamed the mall. For only a few dollars anyone could take this slow, whimsical ride around, which seemed like a neat deal to Doomfist. Once the conductor of this shopping mall staple arrived at his station, Doomfist decided to ask for a ride.

The conductor was an older man who seemed like he had been through Hell. Something about his soulless gaze could tell you that he had suffered at the hands of 7-11 Big Gulp once before. An oddly specific image from an increasingly familiar face, but Doomfist put that aside. He asked the gentleman if he could take a few minutes to drive him around the mall. The man looked Doomfist dead in the eyes and muttered something.

"I'm sorry," Doomfist began, "could you say that again." The man got angry.

"Stay outta my way or I'll run you over." It hit him. The man before him was Jackenjill Morrison, or Soldier76 for short. Doomfist was asking for a mall train ride from a man who used to hold status in Overwatch, the enemy of Doomfist's previous job.

He stepped back. A peaceful Friday night slowly faded to an uncomfortable evening. Doomfist wasn't going to let this ruin his night though. There were so many other things the mall could offer him. Unfortunately, breathing exercises couldn't save Doomfist from what destiny has in store for him.

Jack "I Wish I Had A Reason To Live" Morrison wasn't going to let this man off the hook. Terrorism aside, Jack had major beef with Doomfist. A few weeks prior, Doomfist took one too many napkins from the food court's fast food restaurant and this upset Jack "I Can't Count Past Six" Morrison for some reason.

The old man's foot began to increasingly lay on the pedal. His train slowly crept up on Doomfist. This train only has a top speed of approximately 2 miles per hour. A dangerous and threatening speed that could injure mall goers if left unchecked.

Doomfist's blissful ignorance would be his downfall. The ex soldier's train to Hell caught up with him. The front of the mall train push Doomfist's right leg, killing him instantly. It's truly sadistic that capitalism allows such dangerous vehicles in malls across the world.

That's it. Go home now.


End file.
